


Slowly, and Then All At Once

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Except that a small plot snuck in, F/M, First Time Together, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy and Daniel have been dating for six weeks, taking things slow. Until one night...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kar98k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/gifts).



_I fell in love with the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once._  
~John Green

 

Tonight was date night, Peggy thought as she dragged herself into her suite at Howard’s. Date night with Daniel normally made her heart flutter, but she was so tired, no part of her body was capable of fluttering or doing much of anything else that took effort.

They had been taking it slow. It took them so long to act on their feelings, so why rush? Daniel insisted on a proper courtship: setting up dates, taking her to dinner, kissing her goodnight at Howard’s front door. It was rather endearing, really. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a sexual attraction. There was, pulling at them with a taut rope, and she was waiting for that rope to snap. Each kiss grew hungrier, each touch grew more demanding. It was only a matter of time, she knew, and the wait was both exciting and excruciating.

The wait was made worse by the amount of work that hit the office since her temporary transfer to Los Angeles. ‘If it's bizarre, send it to the SSR’ was local law enforcement’s new motto. Six cases in as many weeks left her, Daniel and the other agents running in all directions. They'd solved five of them, all coming to non-bizarre resolutions. The sixth case was still active and, along with searching for Jack’s shooter, almost all of her and Daniel’s time was consumed by work; their date nights could be counted on one hand. She wanted to see him outside of the confines of work and professional decorum, but when she'd pulled up in front of Howard’s mansion, she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and warm bed.

So when Mr. Jarvis had greeted her at the door and told her of a change of plans in the Stark household for the evening, she was relieved. Instead of going out to dinner, Mr. Jarvis offered to cook her and Daniel a meal. A steak dinner had been planned for Howard, but he’d called to say he was staying at the studio to work. Peggy didn’t miss Mr. Jarvis’s eye roll; that meant Howard was nowhere near the studio and was likely enjoying the company of a ‘production assistant’. She'd immediately called Daniel with the suggestion and he’d readily agreed.

Now in her suite, she set about choosing a wardrobe for the evening, selecting a simple turquoise-colored blouse and navy blue skirt. She was showered, dressed and at the front door within thirty minutes, just in time for Daniel’s arrival. She noted that he also looking freshly showered and had changed clothes. At least they were going through the motions of an actual date night. 

She greeted him with a soft, lingering kiss, which he returned wholeheartedly. Before it got out of control, she pulled back and smiled.

“Thank you for agreeing to come here,” she said.

“To be honest, spending an evening in sounds perfect. I’m a little tired.”

“Just a little? I’m thoroughly exhausted.”

He chuckled as she led him through the house to the dining nook off her suite. The food smelled delicious, far better than they could get at any restaurant, in her opinion. Mr. Jarvis was nowhere to be found, telling her earlier that he and Ana were turning in early, as Howard was having a party the next night and they had a long day ahead. Yet even though he was not there, Mr. Jarvis had set out beautiful china decorated with thick, juicy steaks, roasted potatoes with herb butter, and curried carrots. 

Conversation took a back seat as she and Daniel dug in, both reveling in the first good meal either of them had eaten in more than a week, since their last date. Before they knew it, their plates were empty and stomachs were sated.

“You go into the sitting room,” she said. “I’ll bring us a nightcap.”

Daniel nodded as he stood and walked away. She got up from the table as well, moving to the wet bar. Searching through the bottles, she retrieved Howard’s best scotch and poured two glasses. She opened cupboards looking for a tray to bring the two glasses and bottle, then decided against the bottle. Neither one of them was in much shape to down more than a glass or two without falling asleep.

She entered the sitting room to find Daniel on the couch. His head was propped against the couch’s back and his mouth was open, soft snoring sounds getting louder the closer she moved. She smiled as she placed the glasses on the side table. As gently as she could, she sat next to him, but her movement woke him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he raised his head. “Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“You’re dead on your feet, is more like it.”

She brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead, the pomade he wore no longer doing its job. He smiled at her, a sleepy grin that made him look years younger.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “I should go while I can still drive home, though.”

She didn’t want him to leave, yet she knew he should. Though his house wasn’t that far away, she worried about him driving when he was bone-tired like this. Logically, she should let him leave. Emotionally, she wanted him to stay. Then the proverbial lightbulb went on over her head.

“Come with me,” she said, rising from the couch and taking his hand in hers.

He stood up, grabbing his crutch. “Where are we going?”

“My suite.” 

Daniel let go of her hand. “Oh no, we aren’t. I’m heading home.”

“We’re both exhausted, Daniel. All I am proposing is sleep. It’s a very large bed. You can have one side and I will have the other.” She smiled. “I’ll keep my hands to myself, I promise.”

His expression told her he was ready to run but he didn’t move. “This isn’t a good idea. It’s Stark’s house--”

“So? He’s not even here.” She started walking, relieved when he followed her down the hall.

“The Jarvises are,” he pointed out.

“And the Jarvises are the epitome of discreet. I assure you, your reputation will remain pure. Besides, they won’t even know we’re here. They’re in their own little fortress.”

She stopped at the door to her room, turning to face him and seeing his narrowed eyes.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she continued, opening the door. “The Jarvis’s room is soundproofed.”

“Why would Stark soundproof anything other than his lab?”

“He didn’t. Mr. Jarvis insisted on it.” She winced. “See, Howard has a habit of… entertaining at all hours of the day and night, especially at night. And Mr. Jarvis was tired of listening to that… entertaining.”

Daniel shook his head. “Can’t say I blame him. But I don’t know, Peggy…”

She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a wide-mouth yawn.

“That’s it,” she said. “In the bed, mister. Keep on or take off whatever clothing makes you comfortable. I’m going to put on my pajamas.” She kissed him on the cheek and strode out of the room.

In the dressing area, she went for her most conservative pajamas: a set of black satin pants and button-down shirt, embroidered red and pink flowers dancing along the collar and armbands of the shirt. She shed her clothing one-by-one: shirt, skirt, brassiere, girdle, stockings… why in the bloody blue blazes did women wear so many clothes?

After several minutes, she was in her pajamas, and then it was a quick stop in the bathroom to remove her makeup. Finally comfortable and ready for bed, she walked into the bedroom, half-expecting to find Daniel gone or, at the very least, sitting on the loveseat fully clothed, waiting to tell her he was leaving. She was pleasantly surprised to see his trousers and shirt draped over the loveseat. His prosthetic and crutch were propped up against the side table, within his reach. He was in the bed, lying on his back with the sheet and bedspread pulled up to his neck, at which she laughed quietly. His breath was slow and even, his lips slightly parted; he was already asleep.

Resisting the urge to touch him, she went to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Her jostling didn’t wake him this time, and she curled on her side, facing away from him. She smiled and, as far as she knew, that smile stayed until she fell fast asleep.

\-----------------

Her eyes fluttered open and for a few seconds, she was disoriented. Then she remembered that she was in her suite at Howard’s and Daniel was in bed with her. They'd started out on opposite sides but at some point in the night, the distance between them had closed. His warm body was pressed up against her back, arm draped over her waist and breath fluttering her hair. That would have been fine with her except for two minor issues: he was moaning her name in her ear, and his arousal was hard against her arse. Well, maybe that second one didn't feel so minor. It felt major, quite major, in fact.

How could she get out of this? _Did_ she want to get out of this? She had two answers: one her mind supplied (yes, she should try to extract herself, as it was the proper thing to do) and one her body supplied (no, she wanted this, wanted _him_ , more than she dared to admit). Obviously, he was in the throes of an erotic dream, so of course she should follow her mind. She wasn’t fibbing when she told him the only thing she expected tonight was sleep. Of course, that didn’t mean it was all she _wanted_ tonight...

“Peg,” he whispered as his hand smoothed over her stomach, pulling her lower body closer to his. She couldn’t keep a moan from escaping her lips.

Body: 1.  
Mind: 0.

Her palm settled on his forearm, smoothing over the soft hairs. She gasped as his hand moved beneath the elastic of her pajama pants, sneaking lower, lower, fingers brushing over the coarse hairs above her sex.

“Daniel,” she said on the end of a moan.

She felt and heard his sharp intake of breath. “Oh, shit!”

His hand moved from her pajamas so quickly, the elastic of the pants snapped against her waist. Within a second, the warmth of his body was gone. 

“Peggy, I… jeez. I’m sorry.” 

She turned over to face him just in time to see him trying to face away from her, but she pushed against his shoulder, holding him to the mattress.

“Daniel, you do not need to apologize for being aroused. It's a normal function of the body. There's no shame in it.” She bit her bottom lip. “Just as long as I am the source of that arousal.”

After an unbearably awkward several seconds, he met her gaze. “You know you are.”

She leaned her head toward his, kissing him lightly.

“Peggy, please don’t,” he said against her lips as he pulled away. “I need to leave.”

“Why?” She kissed him again, a bit more demanding than the last.

“Because…” He paused, sucking in a ragged breath and letting it out slowly. “Because if I stay, I won’t be able to stop.”

“Who says I want you to stop?”

He pulled back to look in her eyes. She knew he was searching for doubt, and she hoped her expression conveyed that there wasn't an ounce of doubt in her mind.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” she whispered, her fingers caressing his cheek. “Don’t you?”

He didn't hesitate; his lips slammed into hers. She was shocked at the ferocity of his kiss, but her shock lasted only a split-second before she returned the kiss with all the passion she'd been bottling up since she had kissed him in his office. His tongue begged entrance, and she parted her lips, welcoming the intrusion. The thought of what was about to happen sent a wave of excitement through her body, making muscles long since neglected contract in anticipation.

Suddenly, he pushed her away. “Wait. Peggy, wait.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Was he having doubts of his own?

“I didn’t… I didn’t bring anything with me.”

Her expression must have told him she had no idea what he was talking about.

“Protection,” he supplied.

“Oh.”

Then she remembered valuable information from Mr. Jarvis, information she didn’t want but was now coming in handy. She jumped up from the bed, pulling open a drawer in the side table. 

“Peggy, what--”

“Don’t leave,” she interrupted, pulling open the second drawer. Not finding anything there, she went into the bathroom, yanking open drawers in the vanity. Pulling open the last drawer, she found what she wanted: A small tin of prophylactics. She opened it, noting there were a few paper envelopes inside.

“Another thing I didn’t tell you about Howard,” she said, walking back into the bedroom. “He likes to, well, room-hop, for lack of a better phrase. Mr. Jarvis has taken to leaving these in nearly every room in this house.”

She gave the tin to an astounded Daniel, who now was sitting with his back against the headboard. He put the tin on the side table, then held out his hand. She took it and climbed over him onto the bed, sitting with her knees nestled next to his hip.

She flattened her palms against his chest, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin undershirt material. “Now, where were we?”

He smiled as he snaked his arm around her and pulled her into another fierce kiss. She lost herself in the warmth of his mouth, the softness of his lips. Then suddenly her world was turning. Before she knew it, she was on her back and he was propped up on an elbow above her. 

“You are quite the stealth one,” she teased. 

He grinned down at her, proud of himself. Where had this Daniel Sousa been? The one who kissed her with barely contained passion. The one who shed all shyness and took charge. The one who looked at her like he wanted to devour every inch of her. She couldn’t wait to see more of this Daniel.

His fingers brushed her hair from her shoulder and he dipped his head, his lips kissing their way up to her neck.

“So what were you dreaming about earlier?” she asked, her voice breathy.

He looked up. “I think you know.”

“Tell me anyway.”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I was touching you.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere,” he whispered, and the want in his voice made her shiver.

“Then get to it.” 

He smiled as he worked open the top button of her pajamas. She joined in, not wanting clothing to delay them, partly for fear that he might change his mind.

She sighed as he pushed open her shirt, the cool air in the room making her nipples peak.

“Jesus,” he breathed out, his eyes darting everywhere.

His hand cupped her neck, then slowly slid down the middle of her chest until it lay on her rib cage. His fingers glided over her skin, following the line of one rib, then another, then another. She gripped the sheets and pushed her chest out, all but giving him an engraved invitation as to where she wanted his hand.

She sighed. “Daniel…”

He smiled as his hand moved up, cupping one of her breasts. His thumb brushed over her nipple, and a sound she'd never heard came from her mouth. Was that a whimper? She reached out to him and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, hoping to silence another whimper but not succeeding. 

He broke the kiss, his gaze going to where he was working her flesh just before he lowered his head to her breast. He kissed his way around her nipple, teasing her for what felt like hours, before finally his lips wrapped around the taut skin.

“God! Daniel…”

He moaned against her, and the vibrations went straight to her core. She fought to keep from squirming, the intensity of it all threatening to destroy her resolve. She prided herself in being in control, but at this exact moment, control was barely in her vocabulary. 

She gasped his name as he cupped her other breast, his fingers mimicking what his lips were doing. She grasped at his head, keeping him in place as he laved, licked, tugged and did so many other verbs she couldn't think of at the moment. Why she was hanging onto him for dear life, she didn't know. Maybe it was the fear of truly giving up control. Her experience in the bedroom was limited, being just Fred and Steve. Fred… well, she didn't like to think about him or her first time. Suffice it to say that she was in full control and it was not at all pleasurable for her. With Steve it had been better, though she’d had to take control. It was his first time and he'd been terrified of doing something to upset or hurt her. 

This would be the first time control would fall from her grasp, and she realized it was not as scary as she thought. She trusted Daniel with her life and her love. She could trust him with her control as well. 

Feeling her body relax, she released her death grip on his hair. She barely registered that his hand had left her breast and was on the move, snaking a path over her ribs, down her abdomen and over her belly button. As they had before, his fingers slipped beneath the elastic of her pajamas.

“Daniel… I… oh!”

His mouth left her skin and he looked down at her, concern washing over his features. He withdrew his hand.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no!” she said on the end of a gasp. “Don't you dare stop!”

As if to prove her point, she kicked the sheets and bedspread from around her legs, then pushed the pajama pants down and flung them away. They landed somewhere on the floor, she thought, not that she cared.

“Daniel, please.” She took his hand and placed it right where it was before, nestled above the dark curls. “Touch me.”

“Jesus,” was his response, half-word, half-growl.

He wasted no time, fingers inching down until they reached the wetness pooled between her legs. He mumbled something that could have been an expletive but she wasn't sure because the ringing in her ears was so loud, it drowned out any sound or thought. Her entire being was centered on his finger stroking her swollen flesh. His lips covered hers, and she gasped as his tongue thrust in her mouth at the same time his finger pushed inside her. Her hips bucked as his finger swirled inside her. He found one particular spot that produced another foreign sound from her mouth: a yelp, a high-pitched one at that. He stayed on that spot, each stroke sending bolts of electricity all the way to her toes.

“Good?” he asked. 

Her eyes snapped open, seeing his satisfied smirk.

“Where did you learn… never mind, I don't want to know… ohhh, God!”

His finger had slipped out of her and was working on the bundle of nerves that was at the point of aching. Her muscles were clenching over and over, signaling her demise. Lightheaded but clear-minded, she moaned Daniel’s name and her hips lifted off the bed as she took flight. Soaring above her body, head in the clouds. Nothing in her mind but release. Sweet, long-needed and long-deserved release.

Finally, she came back to herself and her hips relaxed into the softness of the mattress. She opened her eyes, smiling at the look of wonder on his face.

He lowered his head, covering her mouth with his. If she thought the kisses earlier were heated, this one was positively incendiary. She turned on her side, her hands roaming his chest and shoulders. She then took the opportunity to plant one foot on the mattress, flipping them over and landing on top of him. 

“And you call me stealth,” he said with a laugh.

She felt his hard length against her stomach, despite the myriad fabrics between them. He was still dressed in his underthings, and somehow his hips and legs still were covered by the sheet, their acrobatics now twisting him up in it. She'd remedy that as soon as his undershirt was gone. She slipped off of him, removing and tossing the pajama shirt that still clung to her shoulders. She then curled herself around his left side as she lifted the cotton shirt still surrounding his torso. He helped her pull it over his arms and head, and she flung it somewhere toward the end of the bed. She moaned at the feeling of his skin against hers.

Her gaze raked over him, taking in the firm, smooth planes of his chest. It was like being presented with a gourmet feast and trying to decide what delicacy to try first. She decided on his collarbone, pressing wet kisses from one side to the other. His skin was warm and salty and she could feel his sharp inhalation as she nipped at his shoulder. He did as she had, arms at his side, giving her free reign of his body.

She flattened her palm on his chest and slowly inched her hand toward his navel, the muscles of his abdomen fluttering as she went. Her hand slipped beneath the sheet and the elastic of his underwear, and when her fingers brushed over the tip of his erection, he moaned, a deep guttural sound she’d never heard from any man, let alone Daniel. She wrapped her fingers around him, palm nestled against his hard length, and she tugged lightly.

“Peg...gy…”

She let go of him to push the underwear down his hips and thighs. She felt the fabric break free of his bad leg and she continued to push until he bent his good leg to allow her to free him completely. Pulling the underwear from beneath the sheet, she tossed it haphazardly toward the floor. Once she moved the sheet down, revealing his body from the tops of his thighs up, she sighed at the sight of him, fully aroused and all for her. She pushed the sheet further down and abruptly, he grabbed her wrist. Looking up at his face, seeing his closed eyes, she wondered what she had done wrong. When his eyes finally fluttered open, she saw concern there and immediately knew why he had stopped her.

“Daniel, I don’t care what your leg looks like. I want you. Every inch.” She punctuated it with a kiss to his shoulder. “Every scar.” Another kiss, this one to his chin. “Everything.” A final kiss, to his lips. She expected him to return the kiss but he didn’t, and she pulled back.

He blinked slowly, and she could tell he was having an internal battle between pride and arousal. She knew which one she wanted to win, but she wasn’t going to push him. 

Finally, he met her gaze. “I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“I can guarantee you that I am as far from disappointed right now as you can get.”

His lips twitched into a small smile. 

“I mean it. I want you. I…” She hesitated, wanting to say the words but stopping short. Why? She knew he loved her, even though he’d never said the words. (Telling her that Violet thought he was in love with her didn't count.) She knew she loved him, though the words never left her lips, either. Why was it so difficult for them to utter a simple three-word phrase?

She placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart. “I want all of you, Daniel. I _love_ all of you.”

His expression softened, clearing away the doubt. “Peggy. I… I love you. God, so much. I should have said it sooner. I was just afraid that…”

She finished his thought for him: “That I wouldn't love you because of your leg?”

“No, that you didn’t love me, period.”

Her heart constricted at his admission. “Why would you think that?”

“You never said you loved me.”

“You never said you loved me,” she mirrored.

“But you knew.”

“I hoped, but I wasn’t sure. Just because someone thought you were in love with me doesn’t mean that you really are.”

After several seconds, he smiled, the mirth reaching his eyes. “We're not very good at this relationship thing, are we?”

She laughed, relieved the tension was broken. “We do need some work on communication, but we will get better. There's nothing we can't do together.”

She dipped her head to kiss him, not a desperate kiss but one that let him know she loved him more than those three little words could ever convey. 

Breaking the kiss, she climbed onto him, her knees straddling his hips. “No more interruptions.”

His smile lit up his entire face, and he reached over to the side table, extracting a condom from the tin. She watched as he sheathed himself, then lined herself up. He held his length in place as she very slowly lowered herself, just the tip of him slipping inside. Her muscles protested but she forced herself to relax. She winced as he pushed his hips up, involuntarily she was sure.

“It's been a while,” she said roughly.

“Sorry.”

“No apology needed. Just give me a minute.”

“A minute is good for me.” The way he said it, through gritted teeth, told her he was fighting for control.

He lightly grasped her hips, helping support her as she painstakingly took more of him in. He stretched her in a way that was a heady mixture of pain and pleasure. It took far too long, but finally, he was buried inside her. She sighed deeply, feeling the last threads of her control flow out with her breath.

Her muscles clenched around him, and the shiver it sent up her spine made it happen again.

“You need to stop that or I'll make a fool of myself.”

“I can't help it,” she said on the end of another sigh. “This just feels… so good.”

“Good doesn’t begin to describe this.”

“No, it doesn’t.” 

She leaned over him, planting her hands on his chest as she lifted her lower body and slowly settled back down. The more she moved, the more her body adjusted to the fullness. She set up a slow pace, and he let her lead, his body remaining still except for his hands exploring her hips, her thighs, her waist…

“Oh!” 

...her breasts. Oh, yes, he was pinching and kneading and generally doing very wonderful things. As she heard herself moan for the umpteenth time, she was thankful for the Jarvis’s soundproofed room. Some of the sounds she was making could wake the dead. Daniel wasn’t timid with his vocalizations, either, her name and God’s a near-constant chant on his lips. In the fog that was her mind, she knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Her thigh muscles screamed from the odd angle her body was at, so she straightened up, giving herself better leverage to pick up the rhythm, but he had other ideas. His hands went to her hips, keeping her in place as he thrust up. The tip of him hit her cervix, and she gasped. He did it again and again, and she swore she saw stars each time.

Then Daniel did something she wasn’t expecting: One of his hands left her hip and went between their bodies, his finger stroking her at a blindingly fast pace.

Despite her moan of approval, she said, “You don’t have to.”

“I want to… feel you,” he pushed out, his face a mixture of trying to keep control and wanting to let loose. “Feel you finish... with me.”

At that moment, she realized how much she meant to him. In his mind, they were equals in everything they did. It wasn’t possible for her to love him any more.

“Daniel…”

Within seconds, he got his wish. The lightheadedness was back, making her body feel as if it were floating, then white-hot flashes sparked behind her eyes. Nothing but pleasure, waves and waves of pleasure washing through her body. The feeling of her muscles clenching around him was new and strange but something she wanted to experience a few thousand more times.

On the outskirts of her mind, she heard Daniel yell her name as both of his hands grasped her waist. He pushed his hips up and held himself there. She watched his face, mouth in an ‘o’ and eyes squeezed shut, as she felt his erection pulsing.

He finally relaxed his hips, as well as his grip on her waist, and opened his eyes. He smiled, and she let out a breathy laugh. She knew what he was thinking: they'd finally done it and it was amazing.

She leaned forward, and he pulled her toward him. Their lips met in a soft, unhurried kiss, the frenetic pace from minutes before gone. A few more pecks on his lips, and then she lay her head on his chest. The sound of his breath and heartbeat was soothing. She couldn't remember being this sated and happy.

After several minutes, he shifted under her, and she lifted her head.

He smiled shyly. “I have to take care of, you know.” He lightly bucked his hips to accentuate the point.

“Oh. I can do that.”

Reluctantly, she climbed off of him, walking on shaky legs to the bathroom, where she retrieved several tissues and a waste bin. She might be walking a little off-kilter tomorrow but it was so very worth it.

Back in the bedroom, he took the tissues from her and removed the condom. He tossed everything in the bin as she crawled over him, settling on his left side, pulling the sheet and bedspread up as she went. She lay her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her back. The physical and emotional adrenaline of earlier was gone, bringing back the exhaustion from earlier that evening. She yawned against his skin, and he must have felt it.

“Sleep, Peg,” he said, unable to stifle his own yawn.

She hummed her approval and added, “I love you, Daniel.”

His arm tightened around her. “I love you, too.”

That was the last thing she heard before drifting off.

\--------

Peggy awoke alone, opening her eyes and seeing bits of sunlight filtering in through a slit in the pulled curtains. Turning over, she saw the light from the bathroom, and then it registered that the shower was on.

She smiled, thinking about him in the shower, water sluicing down his chest, his abdomen, his… everything. She pulled back the sheet, fully intending to join him but a knock at the door sent panic through her.

“Miss Carter?”

“Bloody hell,” she whispered before yelling, “Just a minute.”

She jumped out of bed and looked around for her pajamas. The shirt was on the floor next to the bed but she had no idea where the pants were. She buttoned the shirt as she ran around the other side of the bed, finally finding the pants halfway underneath the dresser. Yanking them out and slipping them on, she ran to the door, opening it just enough to show her face.

“Yes, Mr. Jarvis?”

“Sorry to wake you, Miss Carter, but it is rather late, past eight a.m. You did not say that you would not be going to work, so I did not want you to oversleep.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I do need to go to work.”

“I have toast and tea ready for you in the dining nook.”

“Perfect. Thank you, Mr. Jarvis.” She started to close the door but he cleared his throat. She tilted her head, questioning.

“I… have set a place for Chief Sousa as well. Coffee is brewing as we speak.”

She felt the blood drain from her face. Mr. Jarvis must have thought he was seeing a ghost, as she was sure her skin was a ghastly white.

“When I went out to feed Bernard,” he said, “I noticed the chief’s vehicle in front of the house. After a quick search of the rooms, I didn’t find him, so…” He shrugged.

She sighed and started to say something, but he held up a hand.

“No need for explanation, Miss Carter. You both were quite tired last night, so I am happy he decided to stay instead of trying to drive home.” His lips curled into a smile. “I have a feeling he is quite happy as well.”

She gasped. “Mr. Jarvis!”

Unfortunately she said that to his back, as he had quickly turned on his heel and walked away. She closed the door, then leaned against it, her head hitting the wood with a dull thud. The bloody car gave them away.

“Peg?” She turned to face Daniel. Leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, he was fully dressed save his shirt, which he was in the process of fastening the last few buttons. “I thought I heard you talking.”

“Mr. Jarvis giving me a wake-up call.”

He nodded, buttoning his cuffs.

“He has breakfast ready,” she continued, feeling a pained smile on her lips, “for _both_ of us.”

His eyes widened and, as she nodded, a flush crept into his cheeks. “I thought you said they couldn't hear us.”

“They didn't,” she responded. “Your car.”

His eyes slammed shut. “Is in the driveway. Shit! I didn't even think of it.”

“Neither did I, but what's done is done. Mr. Jarvis will keep this to himself.” She hoped. He might tell Ana but that was fine. If he told Howard, she’d show him a new defensive move that would put the Tortoise of Fury to shame.

“I think I'll skip breakfast, head home,” Daniel said with a grimace. “No offense.”

“None taken.” She approached him, flattening the collar on his shirt that already was perfect. “I want you to know that I don't regret anything about last night.”

“Neither do I,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well, except for the car thing.”

She laughed. “Guess we weren't as stealth as we thought we were.”

“We can't be great at everything,” he replied with a grin.

Her hand went to his head, playing with one of the little half-rings framing his forehead. “I never realized how curly your hair was.”

“Brylcreem is a miracle product. That's why I need to go home. Take care of this and shave and change clothes before heading into the office.”

She nodded, knowing he was right despite the overwhelming desire to push him onto the bed and have her way with him. He brought her into a slow, deep kiss that could have lasted all day and she would have been happy, but too soon, he pulled back.

“Peggy?”

“Mmm?” She nipped at his chin.

“I need to leave.”

“Mmm hmm.” She moved down his throat, licking at his Adam’s apple.

“Peggy…”

“Can’t help myself,” she said against his neck before meeting his gaze. “You’ve unleashed a monster.”

“Most beautiful monster I’ve ever seen.” His fingers grazed her cheek. As if breaking a trance, he shook his head. “I’ll see you in the office.”

She nodded and watched him move across the room. His hand on the doorknob, he turned to her.

“I love you, Peg.”

“I love you, Daniel.”

He smiled, opened the door and left the room. 

Walking into the bathroom, she shed her pajamas and stepped inside the shower. As the water flowed over her, she replayed last night in her mind. She sighed, unable to keep a wide smile from stretching across her lips. Various women over the years, many during her time at Bletchley Park, told her that sex changed everything in a relationship, sometimes for the worst. Deep in her heart, she knew that the change coming for her and Daniel would be for the better. Much better.

They had taken the beginning of their relationship slow, and she was happy they had, but from now on, it would be full steam ahead, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kar98k for the prompt!


End file.
